


At 27

by efflorescere



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efflorescere/pseuds/efflorescere
Summary: At 27, Chanyeol wants to be 16 again.





	At 27

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [ AFF ](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1126393/2/at-27-angst-oneshot-exo-baekyeol-chanbaek-alzheimer).
> 
> please read the note at the end, i beg you.
> 
> thank you.

Byun Baekhyun was 16 when he first met the high school's most popular jock, Park Chanyeol.

He was 17 when Chanyeol first courted him. They became a thing on that same year.

Baekhyun was 22 when Chanyeol first knelt down in front of him to ask his hand in marriage.

He was 23 when they married. On the same year, they adopted an adorable kid that they named Jesper.

Baekhyun was 24 when Chanyeol first cheated. Soon after, they reconciled after months of being apart.

He was 25 when he realised that it's indeed such a pity, all those years that he spent with happy memories will soon be wiped off by an unwanted disease.

"Chanyeol?" His husband hummed in response.

"I'm sorry," he says, staring at the white ceiling of the hospital room where he would most likely spend the last of his days.

"Don't be. It's not your fault," Chanyeol smiles while his left hand caressed Baekhyun's soft, brown hair, the other hand supporting the sleeping figure of their son, Jesper.

Glassy eyes looked back into Chanyeol's own, expressive eyes. The tears threatening to fall from his husband's pretty eyes pierced his heart like sharp, painful knives.

"I don't want to forget," Baekhyun cries. "Please don't let me forget, Chan."

For the first time in Chanyeol's existence, his usually talkative and optimistic self was left without words.

Why does it have to be Baekhyun? Of all people, why him?

Everything he could think of was how all came to this point. How their once happy lives are now mere memories of the past.

Chanyeol was 16 when he first saw a Byun Baekhyun on the hallways of their school. Such beauty mesmerized him on the first sight.

At 17, Chanyeol mustered up the courage to court his one and only love. Despite being the school's most popular jock, he didn't have much confidence that Baekhyun will accept his courtship proposal. But all his doubts were washed away when Baekhyun gave him his sweet 'yes' after months of courting.

He was 22 when he had a hard time finding a ring for his Baekhyun. At the same time, he also faced the odds of asking Baekhyun's parents' blessing for marriage. It was a pleasant memory. The nervousness and everything gave him the feelings he thought he never had before.

He was 23 when they promised each other in front of the altar. On the same year, they had their little blessing in the form of Jesper.

Chanyeol was 24 when he made a mistake he knew he would regret for the rest of his life. If he hadn't been so reckless, all those years he spent away from Baekhyun and his son would have been happy times instead of heartbreaking ones. He though of those times that he wasted, he would forever blame himself for all those unhappy times.

At 25 after having Baekhyun back in his arms, Chanyeol tries hard not to breakdown.

Realization dawns at him that after months— or weeks maybe, who knows— Baekhyun would slowly forget every memory they had of each other, both happy and sad ones. Slowly as time will pass, Baekhyun would be eaten by his disease until he cannot fight and eventually forget how to breathe anymore.

At 26, Chanyeol cries in front of a cold stone.

At 27, Chanyeol wants to be 16 again and feel the butterflies on his stomach when his eyes first met the beauty of his Baekhyun.

**_\--- fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you've reached this part then thank you very much! But I do hope I can have a few seconds of your life and you can let me explain what happened in this fic and why it is like this lmao.
> 
> This fic was written, very hastily, in 2016 by a then 13-year-old me. I remember very clearly how I wrote this at the remaining pages of an old school diary (the ones they use when you go in a private school/academy) and how I didn't do ANY research on this matter.
> 
> After reading this again after almost three years, I want to punch myself. What the hell happened here, 2016 me?!?! I admit this is a very immature fic, and most of you might not even like it, but I'm posting it anyway because as shit as this is (the literal embodiment of word vomit), it holds a special place in my heart.
> 
> So I am very sorry if it turned out like this?? I know it's shit and I probably wasted a few minutes of your life with this fic, but this was the first fic I ever completed since I started to venture into fan fic writing in 2015 (what a complete trash lmao) so, please give me a break. lol kidding akjdhkjas
> 
> Thanks for reading! And I'm sorry, again. Idk why I even posted this here on AO3.
> 
> Scream at me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/the9thpercent) or on [ cc ](https://t.co/CLnNFt9OhU)!


End file.
